Siempre estaré contigo No te preocupes
by Rambo1337
Summary: Mikan toma un paseo de medianoche, su tristeza y su llanto tomando el control. Pero alguien está ahí para ella y le sonríe cómo si fuera la primera vez.


**Holi! **

**Aquí vengo con otra**

**De mis famosas historias.**

**(Estoy aburrida)**

**One-shot del día.**

* * *

**_Siempre estaré contigo.._**

* * *

Mikan suspiro.

No era propio de ella suspirar. Ella era la chica feliz. La que podría animar a todo el mundo con una sola sonrisa. La que siempre ayudo a los demás ayudándolos a superar su dolor y les muestra cómo amar de nuevo.

La que siempre podía sonreír, incluso en la más horrible de las situaciones.

Pero ella no podía dejar de querer llorar a veces. A veces, ella sólo quería alejarse del mundo dónde vivía y llenar su corazón de lagrimas por el dolor que otros había atravesado. Para llorar por los que no podían llorar por ellos mismos..

Era extraño, realmente. Mikan no era el tipo de llorar por nada. Ella era generalmente la que lloró por razones. Ella lloraba porque estaba herida. Lloraba porque otros fueron heridos. Ella lloraba si algo era demasiado doloroso como para manejar ese sentimiento. Ella lloraba lágrimas de alegría.

Pero hoy en día, se sentía como si hoy pudiera hacer lo que ella quería y sólo llorar por el mundo que fue herido una y otra vez. A pesar de que su Alice era la Anulación, parecía que podía sentir el dolor que otros sentían a pesar de que estaban lejos de ella. Parecía que era su Alice más que cualquier otra cosa.

Mikan lentamente caminó por el camino en la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía que pensar por un momento, eso era todo. Ella alzó la vista hacía las estrellas y la luna, una triste mirada cruzando sus rasgos delicados de sus ojos. ¿Por qué se siente como si este lugar tuviera más dolor que en cualquier otro lugar que ella había estado nunca?

Sin importarle a dónde iba, Mikan continuó su noche de pie por la calle vacía. Cuando se volvió a una esquina, topándose con alguien inesperadamente.

-¿Natsume-kun? -Mikan susurró con sorpresa, que no quería despertar a nadie a gran voz. El rostro de Natsume parecía sorprendido por un momento antes de desaparecer y regresar a su mirada fría normal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - El muchacho le preguntó secamente. Entonces notó una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron y se sintió algo agarrando su corazón.

-Yo sólo quería ir a dar un paseo.. -Mikan hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía pedir o no. -¿Quieres caminar conmigo? -Su voz tenía un tono de esperanza en ella. Natsume se encogió de hombros y Mikan tomó eso como un sí.

Los dos caminaron por el camino en silencio, uno se pregunta por qué él estaba caminando con ella mientras el otro disfrutaba de la compañía. Caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que por fin llegaron al árbol más antiguo de los jardines.

-¿Por qué es que la gente siempre hace daño a los demás?.. -Pregunto Mikan en voz baja mientras tocaba el tronco del árbol. Natsume observaba a la chica con cuidado, sus movimientos y palabras que parecen calmar su alma.

-Es algo que todos hacen. -Respondió Natsume, su voz monótona y vacía. El rostro de Mikan fue ocultado de él, pero él sintió su tristeza que viene de ella desde tan lejos.. Eso era extraño. Mikan siempre era la que sonreía y olvidaría todo lo malo que paso con todas esas personas, la única que mira al futuro.

-¿Pero no entienden el daño que le hacen a los demás?

-Tal vez lo hacen. Tal vez no lo hacen.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre los dos, algo que Natsume sabía. Mikan estaba en sus brazos. El muchacho apenas fue capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido, cuando sintió algo húmedo al toque de su hombro. Mikan estaba llorando.

-Hey.. ¿Qué pasa? -Natsume fue presa del pánico, algo muy raro en él. No fue su culpa. Cada vez que él estaba con la chica, sentía que estaba bien mostrarle todas estás emociones que él siempre había escondido. Para quitarse la máscara que siempre llevaba y dejar que todo se vaya.

-Prométeme que no va a desaparecer.. -Mikan murmuró en su hombro, sus lágrimas sin dejar de caer. -Prométeme que siempre estás ahí para mí.. -Natsume sintió que el dolor en su corazón fue el siempre hecho de ver a la chica cómo estaba. Había sabido por mucho tiempo que está chica era especial. Que la amaba.

-No voy a desaparecer. -Natsume envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada y delicada de la niña llorando. Él se sorprendió de lo delgada que ella era. Mentalmente, él hizo una nota para ver lo que estaba comiendo. -Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro.

-Gracias..

Otro silencio siguió, pero éste fue reconfortante y sereno. Mikan sonrió contra el hombro del hombre, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que nunca había notado todo este tiempo.

Los árboles escucharon las palabras de los jóvenes, recordando las palabras para siempre. Las palabras que siempre se quedarían en los corazones de los demás.

Los animales se mantuvieron en silencio, sin querer molestar a los dos estudiantes en un momento de paz cómo este. Un momento que quizá nunca vuelva a pasar.

La luna y las estrellas por encima de ellos sonrieron a esas dos personas, con la esperanza de que algún día, estos dos niños puedan encontrar la felicidad que han estado buscando.

La felicidad que se podría encontrar en la que amaban.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían era el llanto de una niña perdida y las palabras tranquilizadoras de un joven amante.

_"Siempre estaré contigo.."_


End file.
